The Job
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU no zombies. Mature for smut and sexual themes. Carol and Daryl meet under very unusual circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

AN: well two new stories. This will be AU- no zombies. Caryl. This will be mature with smut and sexual themes. Short chapter to begin

Let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

This job was a blessing. Carol repeated it over and over in her mind. A blessing she reminded herself of that fact on a daily basis.

She was able to work at the office when Sophia was in kindergarten and at home when she was not at school. No daycare bills. Plenty of time with her child. And the job payed excellent benefits. Benefits she wouldn't get anywhere else.

Tara payed her employees well. When Carol had come to her old friend desperate for a job when Ed died she'd been more than willing to offer her one. Carol had known what she was getting into, from the beginning. Tara had been completly honest with her. At the time she'd been desperate, and honestly she still was. Carol couldn't think of any other way to support herself and Sophia right now. She had no education.

She'd been a moron and let Ed sweet talk her into dropping out of college. If she'd been honest she really hadn't wanted to be a teacher. It just seemed like the thing to do. All her friends were going to school to become teachers or nurses, it had seemed like the next step.

Maybe that's why she'd fallen for Ed's charm. Maybe that's why she'd let herself believe the fantasy that he was her knight in shinning armor. Her dream come true, he only wanted to take care of her he said.

It had been like all her fantasies come true. Until he turned into a nightmare.

The beatings had started gradually. Same old cliched story she'd read a thousand times in every book. They were always sorry afterward. And Ed was no different. He would cry with his face pressed into her stomach. Begging her forgiveness.

She thought a baby would change things, it had not. Sophia though, was the best thing she'd ever done. The one part of the mess that was her years with Ed she didn't regret.

The night it had happened, Carol had enough. Ed came home from God knows where, drunk and angry for God knows why. Sophia who was already asleep in her bed had forgotten a toy in the porch. Ed had gone into a rage, heading towards the four year old's room to teach her a lesson.

She'd lost it. Blocking his path to the hallway she'd fought like a wildcat. Something deep inside her had broken, a dam she did not know she had. They'd struggled at the top of the stairs until Ed had stumbled drunkenly and fallen to his death, his head bashing into an ugly cement figurine he'd insisted on keeping at the bottom of the stairs.

She'd calmly called the police. She hadn't even been charged. They believed her story. Self defence they called it. She'd been saving her baby.

But when the bank took the house and she realized what a mess she was in. Ed was a moron, a moron who apparently had no clue how to handle money. A moron who cancelled his life insurance.

She was 32 years old single mother and broke. This job was a blessing. It didn't matter how it made her feel, it was a blessing. It didn't matter that she oddly excelled at ad libbing the script; it was a blessing.

"Carol." Tara called from the next office "Officer friendly on line 2"

She sighed picking up the phone, adding the required sultry rasp to her voice, she used when working the phone line "Well hello officer friendly... I must confess I've been very bad today."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: chapter 2 for you! Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 2

Daryl groaned running his hands through his hands through his hair. The accountant had sent him over charges on the company credit card that he needed to verify were company expenses. As usual when there was "boring shit" to do, Merle was nowhere to be found.

He and Merle had built up The Dixon Brothers inc, from nothing. They'd started in their garage, modifying motorcycles to sell for extra money. They'd caught the eye of a few people in the industry and they'd established themselves as builders. Daryl hadn't been satisfied with just being established in the industry. A lifetime of poverty had lit a fire under him. He would never go back, to the broken down trailers, the looks from everyone in town. They had their hands in so many businesses he needed an accountant to help him manage everything. God knew Merle was no help. Maybe they were still white trash but they would be rich, respected white trash. He'd make sure of it.

He was 36 yrs old, as far as standards in this town went rich. He had nothing to show for it, he was alone, and spent to much time babysitting Merle. Merle floated from one addiction to another. He was sober now, at least but God only knew how long that would last. Last month Daryl had to bail him out from bookies when he'd gotten in too deep gambling. God only knew what would be next.

Grabbing the next bill on the pile he examined it. What the fuck? Merle had racked up hundreds of dollars calling a 1-800 number. Jesus Christ Merle had promised him he would stop with the psychic hotline shit. Grumbling he picked up the phone to see what kind of shit Merle had gotten himself into this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol sighed flopping face first into her bed. Sophia had been a handful to get to bed tonight. She'd been basically bouncing off the walls at the fact that it was the weekend.

Sophia was a happy girl, somehow the events from six months ago didn't seem to affect her good nature. She was always generous with hugs, and very co operative. But she was excitable, especially at bed time.

They lived in a small two bedroom apartment. It was a nice building, clean, safe. No real perks though. It was cheap, and that's why they were there. Carol was diligently saving her money. For what she wasn't sure. She assumed that she would go back to school eventually. If she could ever figure out what she wanted to do with her life.

The building manager had sent a letter out saying he was retiring. Anyone with an interest in being the manager could apply for a fifty percent break on rent. She'd immediately put her name forward. Another job that she could do from home. Another way to save money, to an ever growing bank account she had no idea what to do with.

It made her feel anxious sometimes, like a hand inside her chest clutching at her windpipe. She was 32, she should should know what she wanted to do either life.

Sighing she settled herself in with her journal. She'd always loved to write, and journaling seemed to help her deal with her feelings about everything that had happened to her. Without it she felt as though she would become cold.

She glared as the landline that Tara had installed for work purposes rang. Shit, it was supposed to be her night of. Tara knew that. She grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Carol, thank god! I know it's your night off but I need a massive favour! " Tara exclaimed in a rush.

"What's wrong? " she asked.

"I booked Andrea tonight for the webcams...and Big Daddy is calling...I have him on hold." Tara said.

"I don't know Tara, ..." Carol hesitated.

Everyone knew about Big Daddy, he was probably the line's best customer. Tara said he was single handedly responsible for her being able to expand to web cams. Something which Carol refused to do.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee...he's on hold." Tara said.

Carol preferred to stick to her regulars. Like Officer Friendly. Each customer could call were put on hold by a prerecorded message and then directed to next available operator. Regular customers would sometimes call directly the extension of their favourites though, and Tara had figured out someway to track the heavy hitters, by her friend Eugene's computer program he developed for her.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeee" she begged.

"Ok fine" Carol said with a sigh,"put him through."

"Thank you!" Tara exclaimed.

"You owe me!" She said

The line clicked and started dialling into the line on hold.

"Hey Big Daddy" Carol purred when the line linked "Bambi is working the webcams tonight. This is Rose. I really want to take care of you tonight." She panted into the phone.

"What the fuck?"

Carol hesitated for a moment. She'd heard Big Daddy's voice before, this was not Big shrugged, oh well all the same account.

"What kind of psychic hotline is this?" The gruff voice asked on the other end.

She had to stifle a giggle. Whomever it was, it was obviously not Big Daddy and he sounded confused.

"I can tell you your future if you want. I see you unzipping your pants..." She purred

"Shit...wait, this isn't a psychic hotline is it?" He muttered. Carol's heart did a little clench in her chest. He sounded confused and embarrassed.

"No Sweetie...it's not." She said stifling a giggle.

"I'm gonna kill him." She heard him mutter to himself.

"Aww so you don't want to talk to me? You've got a sexy voice." She rasped out a fake pout to tease him. Whoever this guy was he probably had no intention of calling the line.

"Uh, no you seem uh nice, um Miss ...ergh.." He stuttered.

"Rose" she provided

"Right, Rose..I'm Da.." He started to say but she cut him off.

"Oh no real names Sugar, it takes away from the fantasy. Pick a name for yourself...I could call you Pookie?" She said with a grin.

"What? No...umm call me Hunter...I guess." He said muttered.

"Hmmm Hunter, I like that. Do you like to hunt?" She asked

"Yeah...I don't get to much anymore, always working, or apparently cleaning up Big Daddy's messes." He muttered.

Carol lied back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was something about Hunter's voice that got to her. All the men who called her where lonely to an extent, but with Hunter it seemed more than that.

"Who did you go with when you were younger?." She asked genuinely curious.

"My grandad, used to come and take me and my brother, get us away from my pa.." He muttered trailing off as he said to much, and there it was, she didn't have to ask why he needed to get away from his dad. It was the same reason she would pretend to be asleep when Ed got home.

"Listen I should go.." He started and stopped.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered.

Their was several seconds of silence before he stammered. "what?"

She smiled to the phone "It wasn't your fault...just like it wasn't mine either." She said. Shaking her head she got back in character.

"It's real sweet of you to take care of Big Daddy, Hunter but who takes care of you?" She asked.

"Huh."

Carol's hands slid up her belly, surprised that she was enjoying talking to this man. "If I was there I could take care of you." She rasped into the phone. She heard Hunter swallow "I would treat you so good sweetie. All I can think about is how much I want to take you into my mouth and.." She paused when Hunter muttered "Christ"

"Listen Rose...I better go.." He stammered. She could practically hear him blushing.

"Okay Hunter...call Back anytime. My direct extension is 0846" she whispered.

"Uh thanks... I should go, thanks." He muttered and paused before adding one last thing in a voice barely a whisper.

"Rose is a real pretty name."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this is not a chapter.

As some of you know, I get a lot of hate. For some reason I attract a lot of negative anons and trolls. It's become quite comical really. People who know me, know that I am a good person, but I guess there is a lot of you out there who dislike me.

I've stayed pretty neutral on this site about my opinions, even though I have very strong opinions on a lot of issues in the fandom. I try really hard to be positive.

I received a anon tonight that shocked me in it's nastiness. The reviewer named themselves Disgruntled, and accused me of copying ideas from a fic called Explosions -which I have never heard of and Surrendering to the Wind by Halo Hunter89. This person threatened to contact the authors of these fics.

I have never heard of Explosions- I have no idea who wrote it, but HaloHunter89 and I are are good friends. I'm not sure if this reviewer was aware of that. This reviewer was trying to infact ruin an important friendship of mine, one that I value so very much. HaloHunter or Mac as her friends call her has been so incredibly good to me, mentoring me, encouraging me despite the fact I'm kinda nutty. Mac knows I would never knowingly copy from her. I've never read Surrendering to the Wind (I know it's a great but have you seen how many stories that girl has? She's a machine) I immediately contacted Mac, Disgruntled. She laughed at the thought of me copying her. She knows it's not true. But please, if you feel the need to contact her..go ahead. She has a few words for you :)

I'm going to restate a few facts about me as all my anon friends tend to forget.

I know my grammar sucks...I went to French school

2\. I will never write Carol as weak, or pinning.

3\. Some of you are Daryl super fans- I am an unapologetic Carol super fan.

4.I'm not a Beth fan- therefore I will never tag her in my stories

I enjoy having fun with this. I don't have the easiest real life. Writing is my escape, you can send me hate filled anons all you want, but I do this for me.

Last but not least, I write Caryl, I tag my work as Caryl. If you don't enjoy my stories why are you reading them?

Thank you to all my long time readers. I used to send thank you'd for reviews but I'm just not able anymore. You are all appreciated very much :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you guys for all the support. I don't like to address anons it's always backfired on me in the past. But I needed to defend myself and my friendship :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It wasn't your fault."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merle was gone. The day after Daryl had spoken to Rose, he'd called the assehole to meet with him about his latest little past time. Merle had been evasive, saying he would come to the office at some point the next day, unwilling to give him a time.

Daryl had waited all day. The office was backed up anyway. Merle preferred to work out of the garage and manage a few of their rental properties. The rest he left up to Daryl, Merle lived to have fun and managing a company like theirs was boring to him. He only showed up at important meetings when Daryl required it.

But this time he didn't show. By the afternoon Daryl had had enough, texting him non stop, asking him where he was.

Visions of Merle, going on a bender, falling of the wagon with alcohol and the pills filled his mind.

"Stupid fucking asshole." He yelled throwing a bottle of water at the wall last night when he realized he wasn't coming. Fuck all his life he'd felt like he needed to keep on eye on Merle, even though he was the younger one. Mama had told him before she died, to keep Merle out of trouble, to make a success out of their lives. Not to settle, like she had with their dad. He was supposed to keep an eye on him.

It wasn't your fault.

Fuck he kept hearing her in his head. That woman from the other night. It was like with that one sentence she'd seen inside of him. Like she understood him.

Merle loved him, but he'd never understood the drive he had to succeed. To make something out of nothing. There had been women, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that it wasn't about the money. That women, Rose, somehow without even knowing him had understood.

Now Merle was gone, a glare from the screen of his phone, showing a text that was just delivered to him was almost blinding.

XxxxxX

Sorry Bro, I knew you would try to stop me,so I couldn't tell you, I got hitched!

In Vegas, be back after honeymoon.

Try and loosen those panties Darylina, and get laid! You've gotten colder than a witche's tit

Merle

xxxxx

That asshole had left him, again. He had no idea how to even contact him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Andrea never showed up for her shift."

Carol looked up at Tara standing in the doorway of her cubicle area.

Her space was mainly a comfortable chair and footstool, a small desk with a phone and tablet where she kept notes about her customers likes and dislikes, and various scripts Tara provided for when you got "stuck".

"She didn't?" Carol asked surprised.

Andrea Harrison was Tara's star. Andrea had drawn a lot of business since Tara had started and was the favorite of all the customers. When Tara had made known she would be starting a webcam side to her business, Andrea or Bambi as she was called had been the number one request of the customers to be featured.

"She texted me and said that she had to leave town for a few days. She said she would explain everything when she got back...Can you pick up a few extra shifts from home this week? I'm totally fucked otherwise." Tara said slumping against the door.

"Yeah, sure...I just have a meeting tommorow with Merle Dixon. I'm the new building manager for our apartment building. I just have to sign some papers, find out my responsibilities and stuff, otherwise I'm free." She said.

"Merle Dixon." Tara said "Well aren't you moving up in the world." Tara laughed.

Carol snorted " The Dixon brothers are rich, they aren't going to want anything to do with someone like me." She said.

Tara glared at her "That's my best friend you're talking about when you put yourself down...so shut up. There's nothing wrong with you." Tara quipped.

Carol smiled Tara was always her strongest ally. "I know, but you know how rich people are.."

"No, but I intend to find out." Carol said with a smirk. "When I'm rich, I'll employ as my maid." Tara grinned as Carol's phone rang and Carol bunched up a piece of paper on her desk, throwing at Tara as she left the room.

Carol giggled, then took a deep breath getting it out of her system. Getting the giggles while talking to a customer was her absolute nightmare.

" You've reached Rose, how can I make your night better." She rasped into the phone.

The silence on the other end was stifling, she was pretty sure whoever was calling was going to loose their nerve and disconnect when a quiet voice coughed clearing their throat before speaking.

" Hi...This is Hunter,"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: to the anon who doesn't want to give up. when you wrote your anon on which you called me "trash" you did not sign in. Sign in with an account if you want your reviews published. HaloHunter has seen screen caps of your reviews, which I sent via messenger to her on Facebook. I did not "sugar coat " anything. She knows what you think; contact her if you want. I'm done with this. Thanks

Please review if you liked and let me know what you think :) (I need some positive vibes)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You've reached Rose, how can I make your night better." She rasped into the phone.

The silence on the other end was stifling, she was pretty sure whoever was calling was going to loose their nerve and disconnect when a quiet voice coughed clearing their throat before speaking.

" Hi...This is Hunter,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you, I didn't think I would hear from you again." Carol said genuinely surprised. Hunter did not seem to be the typical repeat caller.

"I wasn't planning on it...Me- ergh "Big Daddy" is gone." He said "Wondering if you guys might have another way of contacting him." He muttered.

Carol closed her eyes, number one rule, don't get attached to your customers. Don't feel anything for them. That was her biggest asset in this job, her ability to be unattached, distant.

Hunter was different, somehow he seemed above all of this, he seemed so alone.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you, he's not one of my customers, I was filling in for another girl, the night you called." She whispered.

Their was a long sigh on the end of the phone. "S'okay, was a long shot anyway." He said.

Stick to the script, stick to the script, Carol repeated to herself in her head. Don't let him get to you.

She sighed "I'm sorry he did that too you." She said. Damnit, stick to the script she all but yelled in her head.

"What?"he askedp

"I'm sorry he left you. It sounds like you expect it. You shouldn't expect those you love to let you down." She whispered. "You deserve better than that." She said

"How do you know that?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"It's twice now, you've called,trying to look out for him. If you didn't love him you wouldn't care, you're a good person." She said.

He snorted "My own brother thinks I'm an asshole."

"Well...he's wrong, don't let him bring you down." She said firmly "I can tell a lot by a voice, you're a good guy Hunter."

He puffed out a laugh "You're just saying that because I called you."

Carol closed her eyes. Now would be the perfect time to get back to the script. " No" she said softly "I shouldn't say that, because you called me."

There was a prolonged silence. She felt an awkwardness beginning to develop. What the hell are you doing? She scolded herself. Don't let this guy get to you.

"Guess I'm a sucker for a sexy voice." She said with a smirk.

"Pfft."

"It's true, but you got so much stress in your voice baby. Do you want me to help you relieve some? I could do that for you, if you wanted. You could pretend it's me touching you..." She said schooling her voice to sound seductive.

She heard him gasp, his breath puffing into the phone. She could almost hear him blushing crimson.

"You...ya don't need to say that to me...I..uhh." He stuttered.

"Would you like it if I was there touching you right now?." She said, oh god, she was even finding it cute when he was embarrassed.

"Pfft...stahhp.." He muttered quietly.

Carol chuckled softly." You called me sweetie."

"I know, I think I knew...I knew you wouldn't know how to get in touch with him." He said.

She sat up more fully in her chair, an unfamiliar tug pooling in her belly. Don't ask, don't ask don't ask, Carol said to herself.

"So why did you call?" She whispered.

He sighed, a soft grunt on the other line "I think I wanted to talk to someone who...who.." He paused.

Carol realized she was holding her breath waiting for him to finish.

"Who would understand"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys longer AN at ending :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

"Mommy...are you awake yet?"

Carol awoke as two little hands with sticky fingers pried her eyelids open, to Sophia's face covered in chocolate pudding.

"I am now" she said sitting up throwing her legs over the bed.

"And you misses" she growled playfully "How many times do I have to tell you to wake me up before you go downstairs," she said playfully kissing the little girls neck as she tickled her.

Sophia, had started a new habit of sneaking downstairs in the morning queitly so as not to wake Carol up to get into sweets. The first time happened Carol had been panicked and child proofed every danger she could find in her kitchen. But she come to realize Sophia had a sweet tooth, and that was all she ever went for. This morning had been the pudding cups Carol had bought for her school lunches apparently. She shuddered to think of the mess that was awaiting her in the kitchen.

"Come on sugar addict..let's get you cleaned up." Carol

"Oh shit" Carol muttered to herself passing the clock. It was a Saturday, no school, she was picking up a few shifts after Sophia was in bed but Merle Dixon was supposed to stop by for the informal meeting about the building manager position in 10 minutes.

"Oh shit." She muttered again as the doorbell rang. Apparently he was early.

"Oh shit" Sophia repeated.

Carol bit back a grin "Sophia...don't say that word."

She said growling picking up Sophia on her hip, and making her way to the door. Cringing as she saw the contents of three pudding cups smeared on the walls and cupboards.

Sophie had her eyebrow arched awaiting her mom's reaction.

"We will discuss this later young lady." Carol muttered.

"Oh Shit." Sophia muttered, then widened her eyes and put her hand across her mouth.

"Sophia" Carol practically begged before opening the door.

Carol felt the breath exhale out of her breath. Standing at the door was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His shaggy hair, hung in his face she had the urge to push it out of his face. He had a rough look to him despite the very expensive leather jacket he was wearing. She gulped, a little unsure what to say as his eyes connected to hers. She could have drowned in those eyes, swam in those depths. He was beautiful ma...

"Oh Shit"

"Sophia!" Carol exclaimed as the little girl put her hand over her mouth again.

The man seemed a little taken aback and then chuckled. "It's ok, I'm Daryl Dixon, Merle couldn't make it...he's out of town."

"Come in, I'm so sorry, we had ...pudding issues.." Carol said leading him in to the gratefully chocolate pudding free living room.

He stared at her for a second before chuckling again " Seems to me you might have more than pudding issues...sounds more like a pudding emergency." He said smiling at Sophia who was still holding her hand over her mouth but giggled.

"I just need a minute to clean her up and ...change." Carol said.

He nodded and she turned to exit the room.

"Take all the time you need...I understand." He said.

Her feet faltered in the hallway. That voice...it was Hunter.

"Oh shit" Carol whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I hope no one took offence to a cursing five year old. I have a five yepar old who has a similar personality. She once smashed a full carton of eggs on the floor while I was putting the laundry into the dryer to "release the birds." Then there was the week that "Jesus Christ" became her favorite thing to say when I let it slip when I hurt myself. She of course screamed it in front of her great aunt who is a nun when she got into a fight with her sister :/

Anyway as I mentioned in my other story my updates are spotty- I have RA and it's flaring. New meds started so I hope to feel better :)

I know this is short but let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey, I'm going to try and focus on this story and My Heart is broken- and try to move them along. I don't like leaving WIP's unfinished. Sometimes inspiration hits though :) short update for you

Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

"Oh my god,oh my god." Carol jumped up and down on her tip toes in the bathroom trying to calm her nerves. Sophia giggled as she stood beside her imitating her actions.

It can't be him, she thought. It wasn't possible. Why would a man like that be calling a the line?

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself as she got Sophia dressed.

She had only ever recognized a customer one other time. She was ninety five percent certain, that Officer Friendly was Rick Grimes the Deputy Sheriff in town. He was divorced, his son Carl went to Sophia's school, and she was pretty sure he was lonely. Harmless really, she always made sure to keep a certain raspy quality to disguise her voice when he called. She'd never seen recognition on his face or in his eyes when they would run into one another picking up the kids. He was a nice man, but she wasn't attracted to him. Hunter was the first client she had ever felt, like she wanted to see him, meet him, tear his clothes off and do all the things to him that were on the scripts she wrote. And here he was, sitting in her living room.

"Oh my god" she whispered again as the doorbell rang. She'd asked her neighbour to stop by and take Sophia for an hour while she had the meeting.

She headed downstairs with Sophia, smiling as she walked by.

"Just a moment." She said heading in to the kitchen to answer the door.

"Jacquie" Sophia squealed.

"Hey sugar," Jacquie said taking Sophia's hand. "Just come down and get her when you're done." She said as she and Sophia walked happily down the hall.

Ok, Carol said preparing herself. Time to face the music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what makes you want to become building manager?" Daryl said once Carol had sat down across from him. She seemed nervous, he wasn't sure why. He wasn't the friendliest man on the planet but he was pretty sure he didn't have a reputation for being an asshole.

"Just wanting to save money for the future." She said she had the hem on the long shirt she was wearing, twisting it, until her fingers turned white from the effort.

"Just you and your girl?" He asked kicking himself internally. Why was he asking her questions, dammit just stick to the interview. There was something about this woman. He wanted to make her feel more at ease, to make her comfortable.

"Ummm yes...there's something you should know." She gulped, twisting the hem of her shirt even more. "Before I moved into this apartment, I was married, it was...a bad situation. He was.." She paused then looked at his eyes "abusive, one night he was going to try and attack Sophia, my daughter, I blocked his way, he attacked me, and I fought back. We were standing in front of a staircase. He fell, and died...I wasn't charged, but I thought you should know." She finished on a whisper.

Daryl was a little stunned at the story she told. She seemed less nervous now, almost defiant, daring him to condemn her for it.

"Thank you for telling me..." He caught her eye before speaking again "I hope the bastard suffered a little." He said.

She looked stunned for a minute her mouth opening several times, a look of understanding passed between them. He wanted to tell her he understood, all to well the hell she'd been through. But he couldn't. He blushed then went over the duties the job would entail, as she listened closely. Her scent drifted towards him, she smelled like vanilla, and maybe a hint of chocolate he thought and almost smirked thinking of the pudding when he'd arrived. Her slender neck was graceful, and he found himself fantasizing, about touching it, kissing it. He wanted to trail his fingers up it and see if she broke out in goosebumps.

"Would you like to go out, for dinner sometime?" He found the words tumbling out of his mouth, before he could even stop it. This was not him, he didn't remember the last time he'd been on a date.

Panicking he started back tracking.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I know this is a little weird. I'm not technically your boss, Merle is, but I understand if this makes you uncomfortable..."

She touched his hand silencing him, before giving him an intense look.

"I'd love too"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hello another chapter for you :) let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Carol slumped down on her bed, exhausted from the ordeal that was putting Sophia to bed. She seemed to have separation anxiety, after everything that had happened with Ed. Carol had taken her to a psychologist who had said she associated bed time with what had happened and just to be patient, but she was beginning to dread the bedtime routine. It started with the bargaining, trying to make a deal to stay up. Then when that didn't work she would drag out everything that needed to be done. Carol had timed Sophia one night, it had taken her fifteen minutes to brush her teeth, all the while Sophia saying she wanted to do it herself because she was a big girl.

Finally when she was through stalling the temper tantrums started. Carol had tried everything she could think of. Stories, music, special toys, nothing helped.

When the temper tantrums were done the "Mommy I need..." started. Glasses of water, trips to pee, until finally, Sophia wore herself out.

The guilt ate away at Carol everyday, like a constant burning in the pit of her stomach. Her baby was scared to sleep,and somehow she couldn't place the blame on anyone but her own shoulders. She'd stayed with Ed, she had let her daughter wake up to a house filled with police, and her father dead. So Carol tried really hard not to loose her patience, but some nights she was exhausted.

She always booked her work shifts three hours after Sophia went to bed. She wanted to be sure Sophia was asleep. She'd already worked out with Tara that if Sophia woke during a shift she could simply hang up and Tara would apologize and call it a technical issue.

Tonight she did not feel like working. Officer friendly usually called on Saturday nights. He always wanted to talk about his "big gun" and she had to pretend to be a bad girl for him. Poor Rick, he really needed to get laid. One of the mom's Michonne at Sophia's school had mentioned while they were standing chatting that Rick's wife had left him, taking off and leaving town with his best friend. He was raising Carl and his one year old Judith on his own.

Michonne was single too, her boyfriend and father of her son Andre had passed away. Carol had noticed the way Michonne, would glance at Rick. They both needed to get their heads out of their asses. Instead she was pretty sure Officer Friendly would be calling soon and want to talk about spanking hers.

Carol wanted to take a bubble bath and relax, maybe fantasize a little about Daryl/Hunter. She'd been shocked when he asked her out today. She really should have said no, it seemed like nothing good could come from this, but she just didn't care. For once in her life, she was going to do something, just for her, because she wanted it, and she wanted him.

Despite the fact that she delved into her imagination to seduce the men (and one woman) who called her, she'd only ever been with Ed. Ed was selfish in bed, never caring about her needs.

She instinctively knew that would not be the case with Daryl. He seemed to have such an intense focus. She shivered at the thought of having such intense concentration centred on her. His hands played havoc in her mind. She wanted them on her body. She found herself getting excited just thinking of the things those hands could do to her. Maybe he was like officer friendly and had a thing for spanking. She giggled when she realized that she would not mind. She could barely wait till Friday and the date they had planned.

The phone rang, and she picked it up, assuming it was officer Friendly.

"Hey this is Rose. How can I make your night better." She purred into the phone.

There was a silence for a moment, then a cough before she heard a gravelly voice answer "This is Hunter."

Carol's heart started to pound. On one hand she was a little perturbed he was calling when he had just asked her out this afternoon. On the other she was excited just to talk to him.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you?" She whispered into the phone. Her nerves felt like they were on fire. She felt like she was back in high school talking to her crush.

"I'm okay...I need some advice." He muttered, she could almost hear him blush through the phone.

"Ok, I think you should open your pants and grab your..." She stopped and giggled when she heard the sound of what sounded like him choking.

"No...not that kind of advice." He muttered.

"Okay...shoot" she said genuinely interested.

"I feel like I wanna kick my own ass calling you for this, but I don't have a lot of friends that I would talk to about this and .."

"Hunter you're rambling sweetheart" she said with a grin.

"I met a woman today" he stammered out "and I really like her. I've always fucked up with women, in some way or another. I don't wanna fuck this up. I really like her." He whispered.

"Did you ask her out?" She asked

"Yeah, we're going out on Friday...she's had it rough, I wanna make it amazing." He said.

Her heart tightened in her chest. Here he was, this sweet man, wanting so badly to impress her.

"Sweetheart I can honestly say, if you just be yourself, you'll have no problems. She's a lucky girl." She said, she was smiling so wide she was sure she looked like an idiot.

"Naw...I'm the lucky one"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: another chapter for you

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 9

"Mommy what's that?"

"Lipstick"

"Why are you putting it on your lips?"

"To make them look pretty."

"Your lips already look pretty."

Carol snorted out a laugh at Sophia. "Thank you Sophia, it's to make them look more pink." She said as she sat at her vanity getting ready for her date.

"Why?"

"Umm.. I guess that's what you do when you go on a date." Carol said.

"Why?" Sophia asked looking perplexed.

"I...I don't know honestly honey." Carol said turning towards Sophia who was lying on her bed with her hands propping up her face. The buzzer rang before she had a chance to ask another question. Sophia jumped up, skidding across the floor, as Carol was attempting to put on the tight dress she was planning to wear.

"I bet that is Jacquie!" Sophia squealed running down the stairs of the bi level apartment.

"Sophia...wait don't open the door...without me.." Carol said abandoning the zipper on her dress. And chasing her.

She ran in to the kitchen to find Sophia standing at the door with Daryl, who was kneeling down talking to her.

"Mommy is upstairs putting on lipstick, but she doesn't know why. Do you like lipstick?" She asked.

Daryl smiled staring up at Carol, who had her arms crossed across her breast to hold her dress up.

"I like lipstick, but your mom has pretty lips with or without it." He said seriously. "You know, you really shouldn't open the door yourself."

Sophia looked bashful "I know, mommy says not to either. Why?"

Daryl smiled looking at Carol "Because I own this building and there's a rule that says you can't open the door until your tall enough to see through the peephole."

Sophia looked shocked "Weally? Mommy never told me that."

"Well she may not have known." Daryl said.

"Don't get my mommy in trouble. I won't do that again", Sophia said firmly.

"Alright...but you gotta promise. You know, when you break a promise it's the one thing you can never fix." He said seriously.

"I promise!" Sophia said

Carol was smiling, attempting not to laugh when Jacquie appeared at the door.

"Hey Miss Sophia, are you ready for our sleepover?"

"Yes" Sophia said jumping up grabbing her backpack beside the door. "Bye mommy!" She said running to give Carol a kiss then running out the door with a whoop.

She was leaning against the counter and he was standing by the door.

The awkwardness was palpable, she blushed. "you must think I am the mom of the year." Carol said.

"I do actually, after what she went through, she's happy. You must be pretty damn great." He said, his voice was husky as he took in her appearance.

"Ya need a hand?"he said motioning to the dress.

Her face flamed. "Sure"

He walked towards her slowly, like a predator tracking his prey, she turned her belly pressing into the counter. He was so close that when she let out a shaky exhale she felt his body pressing into her as he grasped the zipper, pulling it up slowly as his finger trailed up her skin, a fiery hot trail his fingertip was blazing. His hot breath was on her neck.

"There you go." He growled as both hands grasped the counter on either side of her and she turned to stare up at his intense gaze.

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: new chapter. I hope this comes off the way I saw it in my head. ;)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

He never felt this way on a date, this consuming need. This constant state of semi arousal. Everything she did, everything she said, made him insane with wasn't wearing a bra. The image of her bare back as he had zipped her dress haunted his thoughts all through dinner. Her skin was so soft, he wondered if she was that soft everywhere.

He loved her mouth. The way her tongue would dart out and lick a lingering juice of off her plump lips. He was dying a slow death from this burn in his gut.

They talked over dinner, meaningless chit chat, a slow undercurrent of awareness blooming between them.

When she was finished, she set her fork down, sipping her wine as she watched the couple's swaying on the dance floor.

"Do you...ummm wanna dance?" He asked suddenly. What the fuck was he doing? He didn't dance.

Her face lit up. "I would love too."

He stood up and headed to the dance floor leading her there his hand on her wrist.

He turned facing her, pulling her into his body with a groan as the next song began to play.

They were in the centre of a group of dancers all lost in there own little world. Effectively hidden from the rest of the restaurant.

The music was soft, as they started to sway, he leaned his head down into her neck, his lips making contact with her neck with every movement of her body. His blood fired when he saw goosebumps on her skin. He leaned pulling her closer. Her feet were practically on top of his. She could feel it, he knew, his erection nestled against her pelvis. Her eyes met his, as she pushed slightly against him.

Fuck that God damn dress hugged every curve of her body. He could feel every inch of her, as one hand went down to grasp her ass.

She gasped. Her eyes full of desire as he used his hand to pull her ass in and grind into him more.

She leaned her lips up to his ear. Her teeth nipping at his earlobe "I didn't take you for an exhibitionist, Mr. Dixon." She whispered.

His hand squeezed and then massaged her ass, "Ain't no one watching us." He growled back in her ear.

She chuckled out a husky laugh then threaded her fingers through his hair. Lying her head on his chest as they continued to sway his hand on her ass, messaging and rhythmically grinding her into him.

He leaned his head down and nipped at her neck. "Did I hear Sophia say she was having a sleep over at your friends house tonight?" He growled into her neck. Fuck she had him about ready to cum in his pants and they hadn't even kissed.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes? I don't usually do this." She whispered.

"Fuck no I just want to know if we're going to your place or mine...mine's closer." He panted his hips bucking into her again.

She sighed biting her lip, and he was nearly undone. "Your place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't speak the whole way to his place. His hand was inching it way up her leg, as she shifted slightly on the seat, until his fingertips were grazing over her panties. Her face was flaming red as she brought her hand down over his and pressed his more fully into her. His fingers grinding into the wetness of her, and she moaned in the car. His thumb slid past the material, brushing it to the side as he dipped it into her wet heat. Her hips were rolling into his hands her head thrown back.

"Oh god" she whimpered as he pulled his hand away to park the car and stuck his thumb in his mouth licking it clean.

They practically fell into his house, the door flew open and he picked her up so she could kick off her shoes. He put her back down his lips never leaving hers as he pulled off her jacket and then moved on with no hesitation to the zipper on her dress. Peeling it down her body.

"Fuck been wanting to do that all night." He growled his mouth latching on to her breasts.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking down the hallway to his room. He set her down on the bed, lying there in just her panties.

She was panting staring up at him. He pulled his shirt out of his pants but then was on her again. He couldn't seem to slow down enough to even get undressed. His hand was down the front of her panties his fingers exploring her golds when he heard it.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered as his hand stilled.

"What?" Carol moaned.

Daryl suddenly realized what was happening he grabbed at the duvet on his bed covering Carol as the door swung open.

"Hey little brother meet my wife! Oh fuck!"

"Merle!"

"Daryl?"

"Andrea?"

"CAROL?"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey guys. I got so many feels last night! Trying to jumpstart my block. I have been writing a lot of original stuff. I self published my own book. It's linked on my Tumblr. Thejadehermit. Let me know what younggg

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

"Oh my god."

Carol grabbed at her dress as Daryl handed it to her. He'd escorted Merle and Andrea to the living room and grabbed it.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She whispered as she fumbled to try to get the zipper up.

"Here" he growled. "I got it". His fingers sliding along her skin. "God damn Merle and his timing." He whispered nuzzling her neck. That's when it hit Carol. He still didn't realize who she was. What she did for a living.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She whispered to herself. This was so wrong. She needed to tell him the truth.

"Daryl." She started walking towards the window in his room hugging herself. "Didn't you realize that when Merle came in, I...I knew Andrea?" She asked. He came up behind her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You friends with her or something?" He asked curiously.

"I need you to listen ok? I grew up in a really bad situation. The minute I was able, I got the hell out of there. I was alone, I met Ed. I was every cliche there ever was. I fell for his bullshit. Then I realized what he was and it was too late. I was trapped. Sophia was the best thing that happened to me. She kept me going. I wouldn't given up. I protected her." She paused as he squeezed her waist and kissed her neck. "He never touched her, not once. I made sure of it. Till that night." She gulped holding back tears "he was going to that night." She whispered.

"Asshole."

"Yeah "she nodded"he was."I wasn't trying to kill him that night. It happened, it was an accident. But I would do anything for her. After no one wanted to hire me. I was uneducated with a scandal attached to my name, but I would do anything for her. Anything. That's how I know Andrea. We work together." She whispered.

She saw his brows draw together in confusion. He couldn't reconcile what she was telling him. She turned in his arms.

"But Andrea works for...," he trailed pausing. His eyes bulging as he understood what she was telling him.

"Hunter." She whispered as a loud knock suddenly banged at the door. Daryl took a step back as Merle's voice floated into the room.

"Baby brother, ain't no one ever died from blue balls. Get your asses out here. You can fuck later!" Merle cackled. "Come crack some champagne !"

"I work with Andrea...Hunter." She said again.

"ROSE!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: new chapter. This is going to be ending soon. One maybe two chapters left. Smut ahead :) I'm having a bad day with my RA, I might update again later if my hands cooperate. That's why this is not proofed. Let me know what u think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 12

Merle and Andrea were gone. They'd gone through the motions of the celebratory drink for their nuptials, but Merle not getting the reaction he'd hoped for had grumblingly left with Andrea, muttering how he couldn't believe he interrupted his honeymoon for Daryl.

He hadn't spoken to Carol since her admission. He wasn't sure how he felt. Shocked maybe? Stupid? How could he have not known? Not recognized her voice?

"I'll get a cab home."

Her soft voice murmured across the room. That wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't sure what he was red. To fight, and then maybe get back to what they were doing?

"Did you think that this was funny?"

His voice was barely a whisper. He was unsure where it had come from. He turned and watched her shoulders drop.

"No, absolutely not. For the first time since...ever... I was attracted and intrigued in not one but two men. Then I realized you were the same person. I didn't know how to tell you. I like you Daryl. I like you a lot. " She was staring at him with those eyes. Damn it. How dare she have eyes like that. Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it.

"I like you too." Fuck.

The smile that crossed her face was adorable. Fuck this was unfair. "Don't smile at me like that!" He snapped.

Her face fell "Why?"

He crossed his arms and put on what Merle described as his pouting face. "Cause it ain't fair, you're acting all cute and I want to be mad." He growled.

She smirked biting her lip, taking tentative steps forward. "Cute huh?"

"Stahhp." He growled.

She peeled down one shoulder of her dress. "Do you think my shoulder is cute?" She whispered huskily.

"No, I don't." He huffed with his arms crossed. But he knew his eyes said otherwise.

"Oh, well I will have to show you the other one." She said stepping in front of him, letting her dress fall to her feet.

"Pretty sure that's illegal in a fight." He growled.

She cocked her head to the side then slipped her fingers to the waist band of the panties she was wearing, shimmying them down. The same panties he'd had his hand down an hour before. "I fight dirty." She said with grin.

"Fuck my life." He growled grabbing her. "I'm still pissed." He growled before he started kissing her neck. He was rough. His scruff on his face scratching at her skin. But she didn't seem to mind. Her fingers seemed to dig deeper into his hair.

"I know, I think you need to punish me." She said. God damn, he felt a thunderbolt jolt through him.

"This ain't part of your phone act is it." He said as his hands came down to her ass.

"God no, it's just what I want you to do to me." She panted.

Well fuck. Everything she said was the most sexy thing he'd ever heard. "I do think you need to be punished." He grunted as he continued his coarse along her neck.

"Oh yeah." She whispered as she worked at the buttons of his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders.

He grabbed her suddenly turning her, and leaning her over the bed.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He growled before his hand landed on her ass the first time. She moaned out loud nodding her head as she grabbed at the comforter beneath her. "More."

He grunted as his hand came down to slap her ass again. She was writhing on the bed lifting her ass up, her feet rising to her tiptoes on the floor.

"Is that all you got?" She murmured with a grin looking over her shoulder.

He wasn't sure he could take much more. His dick was ready to explode. Dripping wet, her words had him practically whimpering as his hand came down to her ass and smacked her again, and again, her moans were becoming loud.

He suddenly couldn't wait any longer as he fumbled with his belt trying to get his pants open.

She looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing. "Oh god yes." She groaned before he sunk into her, in one deep thrust.

"Oh fuck yes." She moaned.

"Got a dirty fucking mouth on ya." He muttered, as he slid himself out of her? To the tip of her wet heat only to slam himself back into her. She rolled her hips up to meet him.

"You like it." She murmured her forehead pressed to the bed.

"Maybe." He smirked as he thrust into her yet again feeling her walls tighten around him.

"Don't you come yet. I wanna see how dirty that mouth can get." He said starting to thrust into her in a rhythm.

"I need too." She panted her walls squeezing him even tighter.

"No" he grinned "I'm still pissed." He growled as he pounded into her. He was bound and determined to draw it out as long as he could.

"Oh fuck Daryl...please...fuck, fuck, fuck. Just like that." She was moaning now, writhing under him on the bed, as he continued to thrust into her rapidly. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"You learn you're lesson?" He panted.

"Oh god, yes baby, fuck. Please." She groaned her forehead pressed to the bed her knuckles white from the grip she had the bedspread in.

He grabbed her hips, slamming himself into her now. Practically pulling himself into her. His own release close.

"Alright, now"

He felt her come immediately as she cried out in relief. Her body spamming around him. Her release setting off his own as his grip on her hips probably bruised her slightly.

He slumped down onto her back, pressing kisses to the area between her shoulder blades. Still connected to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered simply.

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for." He pulled out of her standing and shedding his pants. He picked her up and then deposited her on the bed lying straight before he crawled on top of her. "I was never mad, just felt stupid." He murmured as he settled in between her legs.

She was still sensitive, she hissed as his dick, cradled itself in her wet folds. He moaned and rocked his hips.

"Oh god.." Her head fell back. "I never thought you were stupid, just sweet. You're the best man I have ever met." She rocked her hips up moaning as slid himself along her, rubbing over her clit.

He chuckled "Stahhp."

She paused for a moment and grabbed his cheeks "I'm serious, you are." She said staring at him earnestly.

He smiled then nipped down at her breast. "I didn't mean literally stop." He groaned and then grunted as her hips started to roll yet again. Grinding herself into him. He felt himself grow hard again. He wasn't used to being ready so soon for a second time. He reached down and positioned himself at her entrance.

This time was slow, he watched her face, and touched her cheeks with his fingertips and he slowly thrust, in awe of what he was seeing on her face. The beginning of something new and amazing, something he never had in all his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you like your job?" Daryl asked, as much as he hated the idea of Carol's job, if she liked it, he would learn to live with it.

Carol was straddling his lap, he was still nestled inside her from the third time they had been together. His knees were raised and she was leaning back against them his back against the headboard, Carol was watching him as they both came back to earth and he lazily played with her breasts.

"No...I sorta like the writing part of it." She said Blushing.

"Writing?"

"Yeah the scripts, I make up these stories in my head to go along with them." She said. "I don't know what else to do. I could go back to school.."

"You should do that."

"Go back to school?"

"No, write. If you like it. Women love shit like that don't they? You should write a book. You're manager of the building now so you got that job, to tide you over." He trailed off.

She looked thoughtful. "Will you help me erase arch my ideas? " she said with a grin.

"Damn straight." He said pulling her down on top of him.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

Hey last chapter :) it gets a little fluffy, but I think we all need some fluff right now. I'm sorry for my spotty updates. Everyone in my house has had the flu, and also a family member is very sick in hospital. Doing my best :) one last review for this one would be great.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

Two years later

"You weren't no call girl." Daryl pouted as he watched The book store arrange a display for Carol's book sighing. **Confessions of a Call Girl** was number one on the best seller list.

"It's fiction Daryl...fiction." She said with a grin wrapping her arms around his neck. "Fiction with a lot of hard research put into it." She giggled putting her lips to his neck.

"Damn right it's hard." He grunted pulling her into him as she giggled. She turned in his arms, watching as the book store staff scurried around to set up the display before opening. His arms around her waist he set his chin on her shoulder.

"Proud of you." He murmured. Her grin light up her face. He would never get used to that grin, or the fact that it was only for him. He'd seen it so many times in the past two years.

Fourteen months ago she'd been lying on chest. They'd had each other numerous times that night. She was tired, drifting in and out of sleep. Merle and Andrea had Sophia for the night.

It had struck him then, and he hadn't been able to hold himself back.

"Hey" he whispered rousing her to wake up.

"Mm?" She mumbled completely boneless and content in his arms.

"I...love you." He said seriously a little perturbed when she laughed.

" I know." She giggled

"Well?" He said flipping her onto her back. "Ain't you got something to say?" He asked.

"Hmm, like what?" She asked as he started to kiss at her neck.

"For someone who had such a dirty mouth an hour ago, you're awful shy now." He growled playfully.

She grabbed his cheeks, and stared at him. "Of course I love you." She'd grinned then adding "Want me to play shy this time?"

He'd wasted no time after that, asking her to marry him the next day. She had continued writing scripts for Tara's business, and one day he'd come home and found her working at his laptop in concentration.

"What are you doing?" He'd asked.

"I don't know."

I don't know ended up being her book, which had taken her six months to write and had been snapped up by a publisher.

They hadn't discussed a family, he'd be happy if it was just her, him and Sophia, but celebrating her book had gotten a little...celebratory he thought with a grin as he rubbed her pregnant belly.

"You want to sit down for awhile?" He murmured.

"I'm ok, they have a comfy couch in the back." She said the last coming out as a squeak as he swept her off her feet.

"Well might as make use of it." He smirked.

"Pretty romantic...screw around?" She said with a grin.

"I'm not messing around in no bookstore." He growled "Just wait till I get you home."

She rubbed his cheek and pressed her forehead to his. "You've already made all my fantasies come true."


End file.
